Freeze But Don't Fall
by MichalK
Summary: Else and Jenny both have ice powers and only meet each other in their brand new wizarding school Hogwarts
1. Prologue

Once there were 2 girls who never met and never even heard of each other but they were linked in many ways. They both were witches, they both were in royalty and they both had white hair. They had this white hair because they had something more that linked them. They both could shoot ice out of their hands. Although they did't know anything about each other they felt like their was someone just like them out there. One was Elsa Arendelle and the other was Jenny Keleck. Elsa had one sister and her parents but Jenny had 13 brothers. She liked all of them except Hans who she thought was evil but no one believed her. Elsa's sister was also a witch but Jenny was the only witch in her family. This is their journey through Hogwarts their new wizarding school.


	2. Chapter 1: Isolated

Jenny and her brother, Hans were like two peas in a pod. When they were little they would do everything together. Then Hans turned 15. He became surly and more interested in his studies. He became power hungry and wanted to be next in line for king. He never spent time with Jenny anymore and just locked himself up in his bedroom. One day Jenny came up to Hans' door and knocked. "Hans?" she asked "Do want to do something today?" There was no answer. She tried the doorknob and the door opened. She crept in and gave out a yelp. Hans looked like he hasn't showered or slept in days. He looked quite insane. "Ah. Perfect. You're here." Hans mumbled "Sit down." he indicated a wooden stool in his room. Jenny, being frightened nervously sat down. " If you don't mind I'm going to try out a few experiments on you. It won't do any harm but it might kill you. You see I'm seeing if this machine will make me able to control people." said Hans. Jenny, being frightened, shot ice at her dear brother, just enough to knock him out for a few hours, and ran out of the room. She couldn't believe that her own brother would do that to her. Not only her own brother but her dearest brother, the one who she would do everything with. She knew the truth know. He wasn't loving he was evil and power hungry. She would never forgive him. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. She didn't mean to hurt her brother like that she just wanted to distract him enough so that she could run out. She was dangerous because of her powers. She couldn't be with anyone else. She would just hurt them. Jenny decided to stay in her room. She could kill someone if she didn't learn how to control her powers. She just needed to stay in her room and learn how to control her powers.

* * *

**"**Do the magic! Do the magic!" five year old Anna was pulling Elsa down the stairs. "Shhhh." Elsa responded. It was at midnight and Anna couln't sleep. She wanted to play. So they crept downstairs. Elsa started to make it snow. They built a snowman. "Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa pretended to be their snowman. "I love you Olaf." Anna said giving him a big hug. Anna jumped up on a snow pile. "Catch me if you can!" she said she started leaping from pile to pile while Elsa was counjuring them. "Stop Anna you're going too fast!" Elsa tried to keep up with Anna. She could tell she was about to fall. She shot another snow pile but instead of hitting the floor it hit Anna in her head. Anna rolled down the last pile unconscious with a white streak in her beautiful red hair. Else ran to her. She couldn't have two siblings die because of her. "Mama! Papa!" she cried out holding Anna in her hands. "Help!"

* * *

Over the years Elsa seperated from Anna. She would wear gloves and she locked her self up in her room to keep from hurting anyone. The staff was cut and they closed the gates. Elsa never came out in fear of hurting someone again.

* * *

They both never came out of their rooms. Until their eleventh birthdays.


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday Letters

It was Jenny's eleventh birthday and she hadn't seen daylight in four year. She stayed locked up in her room trying to control her powers but with no luck. Just for a day she decided to go out and say hi. She got to the living room and her mother told her to sit down. "Jenny you got a letter today. It's from Hogwarts and you young lady and going." It was like during those four years Jenny forgot how to talk. She finally found the right words and said "No I'll put even more people in danger I'm not going." her mother indicated a pile of books in the corner of the room "'Tis a shame. I bought all your books but I guess now I'll just have to burn them." Her mother hit Jenny right in the soft spot. Jenny loved books and would not let them get burnt. "I'll go! I'll go! Just don't burn the books!" the war was fought and Jenny's mother won by a mile. It was settled. Jenny was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Come out to get it Elsa!" it was Elsa's eleventh birthday and nine year old Anna was hooding her mail under the door then quickly pulling it away. "A-nna! Give it!" finally Elsa caved in. The bedroom door slowly opened until it was all the way open. Elsa stepped out. Even though she was a bit too big for doing this Anna ran to Elsa and hugged her around her waist and wouldn't let go. "You're out! You're really out! Finally I haven't seen you in four whole years! I'm making you stay out of there no matter what!" Anna glanced inside Elsa's room and saw ice all over it. "Elsa?" Anna backed away scared. Elsa turned away and slammed the door. "It's nothing. Give me my mail." Elsa spoke in a scary voice and when Anna gave her her letter she went back to her room and started to cry and rip up the letter. "What have I done? I'm a monster. Even my own sister is afraid of me." Elsa stopped ripping for a second and saw who the letter was from. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She stopped and pieced it back together on the floor. She froze all the pieces together and it stayed. _I can use my powers for good too__. _Elsa thought. She read the letter and it told her that she was to go to Hogwarts for seven years and learn magic. It told her everything she needed and it had a ticket to Hogwarts. She had to go. Maybe she could learn how to control her powers there. It was perfect. For the first time in forever she smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Train Ride

Jenny walked onto the train full of fear. She didn't want to hurt anybody else. She found an empty compartment and went in. She opened her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment. She carefully pulled off her right glove and held the parchment with her bare hand. It frosted over. She heard the door open and a shy voice. "Can I s-" she trailed off when she saw the parchment. Her mouth open in surprise. Jenny stuffed the sheet in her trunk and but her glove back on. "No! That's okay. I can do it too. I'm Elsa by the way." "Jenny." she mumbled. Elsa took off her own glove that Jenny now realized she was wearing. She grabbed her own sheet of parchment and it too frosted over. Jenny looked at Elsa for the first time and saw her beautiful features. She had white hair too, pulled back in a neat French braid. She had kind blue eyes and a small smile. She was wearing some, not much but some, makeup and it made her face glow. Their meeting was interrupted by two boys clambering inside the compartment. One had black hair and the other had red hair. "Excuse me, but we were wondering if we could sit in here? Everywhere else is full." the black haired boy said. Jenny exchanged looks with Elsa. "Sure. I'm Elsa and she's Jenny. Who are you?" this time the red haired boy answered. "Well I'm Ron Weasley and, you won't believe it, he's Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. With the scar and everything." "Ron!" Harry looked embarrassed but also totally fine with being showed off. Pretty soon the lunch trolley came around and Harry bought them all sweets and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4: Sorting

**A/N:**

**I don't know how many people read my story but in case any of you were wondering there will probaly NOT be a Helsa (Harry/Elsa) I don't know if there will be but I'm trying to be original so probaly not.**

* * *

As the new group of friends got off the train they heard a booming voice shouting "First years over 'ere! First years over 'ere!" being first years they clambered over to the voice and hopped in a boat together. They rowed to school where Professor McGonagall waited for them. "Soon I will invite you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. For now wait here." she instructed. A blond haired boy walked up to Harry Ron Elsa and Jenny. He scoffed at Ron. "You're a Wealsey aren't you? Father says that the Wealseys all have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." "And you're a Malfoy?" Ron shot back "My dad says that they all have too much money and not enough brains." Malfoy then turned to Harry "You're Harry Potter I can tell. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake but Harry said "You're right, I don't want to make friends with the wrong sort so goodbye." Malfoy blushed but went on. He turned to Elsa and Jenny "And you two are?" Jenny responded first "I'm Princess Jenny Keleck of the Southern Isles." then Elsa introduced herself "I'm Princess Elsa Arendelle of well, Arendelle and if I was queen already I would make a law saying that you aren't aloud to be feet five from Harry, Ron, Jenny and me." Malfoy had enough. He stormed away his face tomato red. Professor McGonagall came back and led everyone to the Great Hall. She placed a ripped up hat on a stool in the front of the room. The hat's brim opened up like a mouth and sang:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the bave dwell at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindars apart;_

_You might belng in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Of you've got a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their king;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The hall exploded into applause. Professor McGonagall instructed them to go to the stool where the sorting hat was and get sorted. After "Abbott, Hannah" was sorted into Hufflepuff Elsa's named was called. A few moments past with the hat on her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Elsa walked to the Gryffindor table on the far left. After Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor there was a "Keleck, Jenny!" heard. Hoping she was with Elsa she got onto the stool. "Hmm how peculiar. Another ice power in one year. Where to put you? Slytherin could be great for you." _Please no. Please put me with Elsa. _Jenny thought. "Well you do have courage. Okay then- GRYFFINDOR!" Jenny took off the hat and took a seat next to Elsa. After Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor they had dinner and their Prefect led them to their dormitories and they fell off to sleep right away.


End file.
